


You're Always a Day Away

by secrettemplars (tricycleamoving)



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Crying, M/M, Musical References, POV Third Person, Singing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-26
Updated: 2015-04-26
Packaged: 2018-03-25 21:09:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3825133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tricycleamoving/pseuds/secrettemplars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Oh yeah</i>, was Furihata's first thought, <i>Akashi's bathroom is right next to mine</i>.</p>
<p> <i>Shit</i>, was his second thought, <i>He heard all of that.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	You're Always a Day Away

**Author's Note:**

> Written for akafuri drabble weekend! 
> 
> This is kinda going off the musical nerds au that shippy and sephia and i sorta have, but au of the au where they live next door to each other instead and their showers just happen to be next to each other in the building. 
> 
> Anyway, enjoy!

Slamming the door behind him, Furihata Kouki threw his backpack in the direction of his couch while furiously toeing his shoes and socks off, shoving them violently onto the shoe rack before storming into his apartment. He tugged at his tie, yanking at it with a snarl of rage before forcefully pulling it off and dumping it onto a table, unbuttoning his top button at the same time.

_How dare they_ , Furihata thought, marching further into his apartment, _How fucking **dare** they_.

Gnawing at his lip in order to tamp down the pent-up frustration and anger bubbling inside him, he marched to the bathroom and slammed the door open, frantically closing it shut behind him and locking it. His nails dig into his palm, so hard it almost draws blood, and it's this physical pain that he blames on the traitorous tears that start to trail down his cheeks, scalding and stinging.

A wretched sob leaks out from his mouth, and he hurriedly covers his mouth with a palm to push it back in, to stop himself from completely falling apart. He knows the moment he allows himself to make a sound is the moment he shatters into pieces.

Running into the shower, Furihata pulled the shower curtain shut and turned the knob. Water, cold as ice, poured down on him, drenching him from head to toe as he sits on the stool he left in there. His dress shirt and pants clung to his body, soaked, but still he muffles his voice with a hand, not saying a word as his tears are washed away by the water.

It's only when the water turns almost-scalding that he starts to let the sobs escape his mouth, his body hunched over as his sobs turns to screams turns to shouts. His hands are pressed into his eyes, desperately still trying to hide his tears despite the fact that he is alone (oh, he is so very alone).

After what feels like an hour of screaming and anguished yelling, Furihata's screams trickle back into sobs, all quiet whimpers and harsh, shaky breaths as he buries his face into his hands further, occasionally sniffing and washing away mucus and sweat and tears. [It's then that he hears music, muffled but unmistakably coming from the other side of the wall.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qNl6fYHqDpw)

_Oh yeah_ , was Furihata's first thought, _Akashi's bathroom is right next to mine._

_Shit_ , was his second thought, _He heard all of that_.

_Fuck_ , was his third thought, _Is he really going to do this **now**?_

Glaring at the wall, he wiped away the water from his face. Of all the shit that happened to him today, this was just one more thing that irritated him even more. Was he not allowed to break down in peace?

It took a few more moments before he actually focused on the song being played.

" _When I'm stuck with a day that's grey and lonely_ ," Akashi's smooth baritone voice rang through the wall, singing along with the song, " _I just stick up my chin and grin and say..._ "

Furihata blinked, curiosity temporarily taking over his sadness. While _Annie_  was a great musical, the songs that Akashi chose to blast out tended to veer towards the dark and dramatic, not... something like this. This was honestly the first time he's heard Akashi sing along to anything vaguely uplifting, and it threw him off for a second.

He continued to sit there, staring at the wall from which the music was coming from and where Akashi was presumably standing behind, listening to Akashi sing the chorus. Before long, he began to hum along under his breath, and the weight on his shoulders started to lighten bit by bit.

" _You're always a day away_ ," Furihata sang along, a wobbly smile blooming on his lips as he stood up, stumbling over to the knob and turning the water off. He sniffled, wiping off more tears and snot with his hand as the instrumentals kicked in. Clearing his throat, he shuffled closer to the wall separating him and Akashi, puffy red eyes finally crinkling with happiness.

" _When I'm stuck with a day that's grey and lonely_ ," he sang back as loud as he could, not caring for a moment that his throat was hoarse from screaming, " _I just stick up my chin and grin and say, oh..._ "

" _The sun will come out tomorrow_ ," Akashi sang in reply, " _So you gotta hang on till tomorrow, come what may._ "

" _Tomorrow, tomorrow,_ " they sang in unison, and Furihata could almost _feel_ the grin on Akashi's face behind the wall, " _I love ya, tomorrow! You're always a day away._ "

As they repeated the chorus one last time, Furihata could feel tears, hot and wet, trail down his cheeks again, but made no move to wipe them off. His singing was a strange combination of singing and yelling, but Akashi made no complaints, and he was having too much fun to stop.

" _You're always a day away_ ," they sang, Akashi harmonizing with him as they held out the long notes for as long as they could. As the song finished and faded away, he stood there, puffy-eyed, chest heaving and cheeks flushed, a hand planted on the wall between them. His lips were smiling so wide his cheeks started to hurt, and his heart didn't hurt as much anymore.

_How dare he_ , Furihata thought, a chuckle escaping his lips, _Interrupting my alone time with his damn music_.

Pulling back the shower curtain, he stepped out of the shower and dried his feet on the mat, absentmindedly unbuttoning his drenched dress shirt. Much more important musical thoughts were churning in his mind, demanding his utmost attention.

_I have no choice but to retaliate_ , he thought, _I can't just let him win like that_.

His pride was at stake here: he couldn't let Akashi win this round just because he was feeling down. What kind of person would he be if he did? _Someone_  needed to make sure his pompous redheaded neighbour didn't get too ahead of himself.

Throwing his wet clothes into his laundry bin, Furihata unlocked the bathroom door and stepped out, heading towards his closet.

First, he needed some dry clothes. Then, he'd crank out the speakers and the Sondheim and the singing.

Akashi wouldn't know what hit him.

**Author's Note:**

> Notes:  
> 1\. I'm not the hugest fan of _Annie_ but damn did Quvenzhané Wallis do an _amazing_ job in the movie. So yeah, I chose to use her version for this one.
> 
> 2\. Also I don't uh. Actually have a set thing or event that Furihata's crying about? I was trying to think up one but everything felt too forced. I suppose I'll let the audience think up their own reasons for his sadness haha. But yeah, I just really wanted to write a scenario in the au before Akashi and Furihata get together where they don't... hate each other as much, I suppose. Those rare, small good moments you have with people you don't necessarily like, that sorta thing. 
> 
> 3\. I guess they go back to being the usual musical nerd rivals after this, but the dynamic has changed a little bit? Furihata never thanks Akashi in person (not until later when they're actually friends), but he cranks his music down slightly and blasts a slightly more thankful/grateful-esque song over to Akashi haha
> 
> Anyway, thanks for reading! Please leave a comment, kudos or bookmark if you enjoyed it~


End file.
